siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 49
On May 31st, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission forty nine in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was double encrypted. First, a Vigenère cipher was used. The keyword for this message was the text found in lxxvii.docx (LIMA XRAY XRAY VICTOR INDIA INDIA) from the TX.rar drop. After the BRAVO decryption, the message contained groups of three letters, which had to be decoded using the code book compiled from the 5 different *.rar file drops. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA LIMA XRAY XRAY VICTOR INDIA INDIA BRAVO POSSIBLE CHIP FROM ENEMY DEAD TOO FRIED FOR MINUTE STUDY SQUARE HALF CENTIMETER IN WIDTH AND LENGTH CONTINOUS TEST ON SERVICE MEMBER WHO HEARs SUSPECT DEVICE WHISPER QUIET OR SILENT AFFECT INDOORs REPORT DEPRESSED AND INCREASEd DISRUPTion IN SLEEP OVER LAST TEN DAYs ENEMY RADIO TRAFFIC ON NORMAL CHANNELs BUT PROBABLY DELIBERATE DISINFORMATION ON REQUEST WILL RELAY TRAFFIC OAR MAN FISHes BY THE PORT FOR INFORMATION SIFT CONTINUE TO FIND POSSIBLE REMOTE PLACEs CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *The letters between square brackets were added in order for the message to make sense. This was due to the limit of words available in the codebook. *Can someone confirm the "OAR MAN FISH..." part? Confirmed **could be meant to be "oarsman" *We requested more EN chatter, to help us break new enemy cipher here. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA LIMA XRAY XRAY VICTOR INDIA INDIA BRAVO 08 03 13 10 04 02 15 12 11 06 21 23 23 08 25 12 17 09 12 03 08 17 15 16 07 25 21 10 12 13 13 10 17 17 13 17 21 21 04 03 12 11 08 10 24 02 10 04 15 02 14 17 09 05 17 04 17 15 20 05 00 20 10 25 20 03 17 10 13 00 24 16 02 03 25 04 16 16 03 11 11 14 21 02 02 22 22 24 15 09 13 18 14 09 21 13 05 12 13 02 11 17 15 20 05 03 18 20 11 01 00 18 13 15 23 08 20 15 22 25 14 09 12 03 07 10 05 12 08 11 22 00 16 07 14 06 01 17 00 18 15 16 14 18 15 11 08 05 22 24 05 02 00 14 11 18 23 15 05 23 21 02 16 23 06 23 14 09 24 24 20 25 00 25 08 24 12 07 22 24 15 16 22 03 02 21 02 24 05 04 19 21 09 24 09 21 17 13 14 03 09 11 02 10 19 09 15 24 14 09 15 25 09 07 22 24 16 00 15 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions